Friday Night Bart
by Virus
Summary: Bart is in a Friday night rut that has Cassie concerned. Lucky, Courtney happens to be in the Tower. But will this blow up in everyone's faces?


Friday Night Bart

Another Friday night at Titan's Tower. Conner and Cassie were snuggled on the couch, along with Tim and Stephanie. Friday was date night and while the urge to go out and about was always there, the foursome would rather unwind in the tower's living room while saving going out for the weekend.

Most of the other Titans usually went to their hometowns or into the city these nights when they weren't needed, leaving the tower free. However, there was one Titan who was usually there.

"Hey lovebirds, don't mind me" said Bart Allen in his usual cheerful voice "I'm just getting the stuff for some deep fried fish. I got some haddock on sale, so I'm going to have a feast of that stuff."

"Ok Bart. You have fun with your fish and fries and tartar sauce and stuff" said Conner, trying to even remotely sound interested.

After Bart left to tend to his fish fry, Stephanie chimed in "I noticed that every Friday, Bart is still here and doing something and going overboard, even by his standards, to sound cheerful".

"Don't worry Steph, that's just Bart's way" explained Tim "But, it does seems odd that he doesn't go out on Friday's when it would probably funner than sticking around here and risk being a third wheel".

Cassie rose from her spot to go talk to Bart, who was currently in the kitchen, using super speed to create his fishy meal "Bart honey, can we talk"?

"Sure Cassie. What do you want to talk about"? Bart asked, not bothering to clean the flour from his face.

"I've noticed that the last few Friday nights, you have either been cooking or doing some other project. Like that room sized Lego city you made last week. I'm kind of worried."

Bart stood silently for a moment before laughing at Cassie's comments "Oh Cassie, I'm fine. I just like using Fridays to do some extra stuff."

"Ok, its just you might be happier if you went out. You know had fun".

"I'm fine Cassie, I don't need to go out" Bat said, this time having a slightly harsher tone.

"But Bart.."

"I said I'm fine"! Bart snapped

Cassie's look turned to a scowl "The fact that you snapped at me like that tells me that you aren't fine. I'm your friend Bart, talk to me."

Bart hung his head low, not wanting to talk but knowing Cassie wasn't one to let up when she felt that her friends need help "I don't want to go out. If I am going to be reminded that everyone has someone and I don't, I'd rather be here to do it."

Cassie was confused "Have no one? I'm sure there's someone we know you could hang out with, maybe start something with".

Bart once again laughed, this time in a more mocking tone "Really Cassie?! Let's see: Cissie couldn't care less about being more than a friend, she was too busy drooling over Tim and Conner. Rose was just playing me and yes, you may say I told you so on that one. Megan is fine, but a little to schizoid for my taste at times. And I really don't need hang with many other single gals in the business. And who outside of it could take all of me in for more than a moment"?

Cassie pondered what Bart had said and sadly, could offer him nothing. She silently turned and walked away, leaving Bart to his business.

Cassie walked into the living area, but not to sit down "Guys, Bart is in bad shape. He really could use a night out with someone".

"I think your exaggerating, Cassie" Conner said "Bart has his moments and is just a little mopey . We all are at times. By tomorrow, he'll be his happy self".

"Conner, I don't think so" Cassie said "I'm really worried. We need to find someone for him, at least to get him out of the tower".

"Its not like we don't care "Tim chimed in "But, even Bart said it once that there weren't many options in the costumed hero world for him and he didn't think it would work with a normal person." The same thing that Bart said, so it did seem Tim at least addressed this with Bart.

The conversation was interrupted by the elevator activating. Odd considering none of the other team members were coming back tonight unless it was job related. The doors open to reveal Courtney Whitmore.

"Hey Titans"! Courtney said, with all the sugary bounce that one could have "What are you up to on this wonderful Friday night"!?

"Hey Courtney" Cassie answered "We were having out Friday sit in date, but we are in a the middle of a issue".

"What's up, Wondy Girl"?

"It's Bart" Cassie answered "He's having issue dealing with the fact that he has problems getting dates and he spends every Friday night being distant and eccentric. Say, I know this is sudden, but would you mind taking him out tonight? It would at least get him out of the tower and spare us the massive fish smell we will likely endure."

Courtney pondered for minute before responding "Well I was here mostly to ask if you wanted to go to that party that Karen was throwing at her company, but sure."

Cassie pointed towards the kitchen. As Courtney entered, she saw the streak of a speedster zooming around, making food.

"Hey Bart, can we talk"? Bart stopped, seeing Courtney standing there in the entrance way "Hey Starry Gal, what can I do you for"?

"Well I heard that you are in kind of rut, so I figured I would drag you out of here to, well have some fun".

Bart's reponce was not what Courtney was expecting "Damn Cassie! Look Courtney, I appreciate the gesture. But I don't need a pity date, so tell Cassie to drop it"!

Courtney was shocked. She had never known Bart to be this worked up. It was clear to her that the problem was serious. It was clear she had to be more assertive. She then grabbed Bart's wrist "No you listen Bart Allen. You are clearly need to get out and I am going to be the good person I am and take you out. So zip your speedster ass up stares and pretty yourself up. Got it!?"

Bart said nothing. He sped his way upstares and in quick order was clean and dressed. Courtney grabbed his wrist again and dragged him out, saying buy to the Titans as she and Bart left "See you guys. We plan to have some fun!" And out they were.

"Umm Cassie, what did you do"? Asked Conner, sounding worried.

"I just helped one of our oldest friends. It will work out". Cassie said.

The others were not convinced. Tim in particular thought that this would bite everyone in the ass in the end. All any of them could do it wait for the inevitable.


End file.
